Who says girls can't play football!
by ca186229
Summary: Sena's mad that her teamates won't let Karin compete against Russia.  Girls can play football too! She reveals her girl status and becomes popular for more than just her running. fem sena/ many
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyesheild 21, if I did I would find a way to turn Sena into a girl.

This was inspired by Akatsuki Agito's story From T to K.

Who says girls can't play football

Girls Are Too Fragile

Karin stared at Taka in disbelief.

"You're not needed on the National Team. You're not up to the standards we are looking for."

Taka would not meet her eyes. He was the one who roped her into playing American football. Against her will she fought on the field against the best players in the country. She was able to play first string on one of the best teams in the country. She could not understand his reasoning about her apparent lack of skills.

"I'm a first string quarter back, I have perfect accuracy and I never get sacked because of my dodging skills."

_I deserve this._

"We already have Kid for accuracy and Hiruma for trick plays. There is no need for a third quarter back."

"Then I'll try out for the spot. Even you cannot argue if I make it through."

_I'll prove it to everyone._

"No. Your skills won't be up to the level we are looking for. I will not let you waste our time with a tryout."

"Taka- up until now I have been playing football halfheartedly. Now I have the determination to play the best I have ever have and you tell me you won't even give me a chance. Just once I want to compete with my whole heart, I won't give up, I won't lose. I just need the chance!"

_I need to prove it to myself!_

"I'm sorry Karin but you're not strong enough, at this level even one hit will crush you. Your body will not recover, girls are too fragile. Girls are not strong enough to compete in the world of football. Before, the Alexander's were the best; there was no need to fear a break in the line, now we are competing against the Americans. There is now a chance you will be injured."

"Because I'm a girl. Because I'm a girl I can't compete." She stood there in shock. Rage suddenly set in, it was spreading from her heart into her muscles. She shook silently, trying to keep her emotions in. Tears started leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Karin. There really is nothing else to say," Taka quickly left. His face was smooth on the surface but his heart was filled with emotion.

_I couldn't take it if you got hurt._


	2. Chapter 2

Russia vs. Japan p1

Karin was sitting on the bench during the Russia vs. Japan game in New York City. Apparently Agon stole the uniforms of the first string players in a plot to make himself appear stronger among the second stringers. That was ok by her. Without Agon's selfishness an opportunity like this would never present itself.

She traveled to New York at Yamato's suggestion. If she could not play on the team, at least she could support them. It would hurt her so much to see everyone but her on the field, but she came anyway. After meeting all the players that didn't make the team, she went to Agon to plead her case.

He really didn't care one way or the other, just handed over a uniform with a, "Weak bitch, just stay out of my way." That was fine by her.

_It's closer than I would have been otherwise. _

Takami was taking some hits. He was tall, which helped with the passing, but he couldn't dodge. The line was holding strong, but Rodchenko managed to slip through one out of four times. It seems his leg was giving him trouble. She winced in sympathy when he took another hit.

"Tch, bitch you next."

"Huh?" She shot Agon a questioning look.

"That glasses trash is done, the situation isn't desperate enough yet, so get your ass on the field."

She nodded in understanding as she stood.

Taka seeing Karin standing and prepare to take the field yelled out in desperation, "KARIN! You can't do it! Give up now!"

_I couldn't forgive myself is something happened to you._

Karin, hearing this, hung her head. She slowly looked into the stands. Her search ended when she found Taka. Her eyes turned cold as she stared at him. Determination lit her eyes and he knew that she would go onto the field.

_I hate you for not believing in me._

"W-Wait- I can still play. I'm not done." It appeared that Takami wanted another round.

"Bitch you can sit down. It appears that these trashes don't need you."

Karin felt like she was punched in the gut as she sank back onto the bench.

_So close._

Taka slowly retook his seat. That feeling was back. He couldn't seem to shake it whenever she was around. Why was he feeling this way? Guilty.

The game resumed.

Ten minutes later Shin, Sena, Yamato, and Riku arrived with the uniforms.

They watched at the entrance to the stands for a few minutes. Sena silently watched the game. This was the last time the third years would play during their high school years. This was their last chance to prove to themselves.

_Let them finish._

"I suppose we could let them finish the game. Plus we would be letting Agon win if we decided to enter the game now. It would be better to let them prove that they can compete, and that they feel camaraderie on the field as a Japanese team."

Yamato gave a dazzling and refreshing smile while Shin nodded.

Riku couldn't help but tease, "Ohh Sena~ you're becoming so much cooler."

"W-Whaa. Riku-" Sena replied with a blush.

"Hahah"

The four fastest footballers in Japan took their seats. The other players were making small talk as they arrived.

"It would be a shame if Karin played. The recovery would take a long time."

"Yeah, she would be pulverized!"

"What was Agon thinking when he let her on the team?"

Sena's head hung low, hearing the disparaging comments about Karin and girls playing football.

"Girls should be protected!"

CRACK

Sena got up and ran down the steps of the stadium at light speed. Sena flew over the railing. Walking stiff and with determination Sena tapped on Agon's shoulder.

"I need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"I need a favor."

Agon sat facing the field. He made no move to acknowledge Sena.

"Please," SeNa begged. "Just listen."

"Trash," Agon replied, "What is it?"

Sena bent down to whisper in his ear. By this point the entire bench and the team in the stands were watching the two. It seemed as it an argument was started between the two.

"Gahh!"

All of their attention was instantly diverted back to the field. Takami had taken a massive hit. The players on the field parted to show him being supported by Juumonji and Taki. There was an obvious break in his leg below his knee.

"It seems as if I pushed myself too hard. My leg couldn't take the strain." Takami grimaced, trying not to show his pain.

Sena gave him a sympathetic look, "No one can fault you for playing your best, I'm glad that you were able to compete though."

He gave a smile, "Sena-kun- thank you." He was lead into the tunnel for medical treatment.

Sena turned to Agon, "Now there is no excuse. Agon, tonight there will be a celebratory dinner. Some of Deimon's American friends and competition were invited. I won't be forced to give you what you asked for, but I will compromise. Be my date for tonight and at the end I will decide."

Agon gave Sena a smug grin, "It would be better if you decided yourself anyway, plus all those trashes will go ballistic when they figure it out."

"Yes, it should be interesting. Now I must go and prepare," Sena turned to Karin and whispered, "Give it everything you have. This could be your last chance to play American football."

"Wait you're not staying until the end?" Karin exclaimed.

"No, I have faith that you will win. Don't hold back and show them that a girl can come out on top."

Sena turned away and started to walk to the tunnel. Sena couldn't resist throwing one last comment over her shoulder as she walked away.

"It's time to show those arrogant boys not to underestimate us. Good luck Karin-chan~"

Karin stood still in shock.

"Tch- shut up trash-chan. You'll ruin all my fun." Agon gave an evil grin.

Sena's only response was to wave a hand over her shoulder.

Karin finally found her voice, "….WHAAAT!"


End file.
